Dark Horse
by Forevermore21
Summary: Witches are about to take Forks by storm. Discovering their powers, while juggling school, friends, love, vegetarians vampires who sparkle, and some crazy steroid filled boys who looked too good to be real. This going to be one hell of a ride. Takes place in Eclipse.


First Twilight fanfiction! So excited for this, I've had this idea in my head for a long time, hope you enjoy and give feedback.

* * *

**. . .**

**PROLOGUE**

**. . .**

It was a cold, dead night in Killona, Louisiana ; most of the city was in their homes enjoying the warmth indoors. That wasn't the case for one woman.

Statuesque woman with long blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in tangled waves walking quickly through the deserted streets. She kept looking behind, to see if she was followed. She knew that she couldn't out run them, but she sure as hell would try to get word to the council before they arrived. With that determination she kept walking almost into a job as she neared her destination.

She quickly entered into the Mystic Tavern, a small bell went off signaling, a customer's entrance. Upon entrance the most of the bartenders and servers, still went about their work, knowing if they didn't get it done they would face the anger from their insane GM. The female head bartender Rachel, a young woman in her late thirty's didn't look up to see said customer and quickly stated in a clipped tone, "We're closed."

After a long night of serving imbecile, arrogant men, that constantly hit on her; Rachel was quite fed up and ready get her tips and clean the bar and get out of there. Continuing her work behind the bar by closing out the cash register, and putting away some of the bottles, not addressing the customer at all.

Panicking the woman quickly hurried to the bar, "I'm not here for a drink. I'm here to see _her_."

Rachel turned quickly, almost dropping the bottle she had been cleaning. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing, their work quickly forgot as they stared at the woman before them.

Rachel quickly turned to the rest of the bar, "What are you all standing around for back to work."

The bartenders and servers immediately went back to work, knowing not to argue with her. Once she saw everyone was back to work, quickly putting the bottle down on the bar top. Rachel gestured for the woman to follow her, leading her to the back of the bar.

"You know she doesn't like for people to visit her while," she looked over shoulder quickly to make sure the staff will still worked, "it still the early hours, you know how she feels about these kinds of things."

The blonde woman nodded quickly, "I know, but I couldn't waste any time."

They continue to the back of the bar, going through the kitchen to a padlocked door; on first glance it looked to be a simple walk-in freezer that had been padlocked shut due to being out of order, but with one flick of Rachel wrist, the door's appearance altered. The door to the walk-in began to become slightly curved at the top of the door, and turn from steel to wood with a black iron door handle.

The blonde woman's eyes widened, as Rachel knocked three times on the transformed door. After a pause, the door opened slightly showing the room inside seemed to be dark and the faint feel of something damp was in the air. The bartender turned to woman. "She wants to speak to you alone."

The woman looked slightly panicked, but swallowed softly and murmured a soft prayer, before pushing the door more open and enter the door room, or what she thought would be a room.

The moment she entered the 'room' the door and the woman realized immediately she was somehow outside, and in a forest no less. She looked back to see if the door was still there but the door was gone, just a vast amount of forest on all sides, she felt some panic start up again, but quickly suppressed it and remembered her mission. She using the moon as her guide she walked deeper into the forest. The dark trees surrounded her, causing a slight seen of paranoia to set in, at the sound of any sound other than her own feet walking on broken tree branches on the forest floor. Few minutes turned into what felt like an hour of walking, until she felt herself being watched, stopping she felt a shiver go down her spine as she waited for her to appear.

"Mortal," a woman in all black strolled, no glided, toward her, oozing power that seemed to invade the clearing showing she was no ordinary being.

"Hecate the goddess of witchcraft, guardian of all witches," the blonde woman murmured.

Hecate being a goddess was of course beautiful, with a look of aristocratic descendant, with her strong cheekbones and straight nose, and her skin as fair as milk. Her eyes were a hypnotic, looked like the dark midnight sky when the moon's out, and ebony locks that fell in waves to her waist. She was the definition of her exotic beauty. "You have come to speak to me."

"Yes, I'm sorry for just appearing without your – "

"Do not fool me mortal, I'm a goddess."

The woman swallowed, "I apologize, I came to discuss with you –"

"About your ex-lover," Hecate said dismissively, looking away in disinterest.

"Yes, he said he wants me!" the woman yelled, then immediately sucked in a gasp lowering her eyes, as she waited for Hecate to punish her disrespect.

Hecate looked at the woman before her, her tattered clothing, and her mussed hair, she looked of that of a dog that had been beaten on more than once. She felt nothing for the pathetic human before her; however she did however feel something for what she had in her possession.

"Fool, he doesn't want you, merrily the babe you carry."

The woman's eyes snapped open upward to meet the goddess, shock and horror fell across the woman's face.

The goddess continued on in a bored tone, "No spell can hide you, mortal."

Realization hit the woman as though with a full truck of cement. The words and their hidden words said plain as day; with his child in you and connected to you, he'll always fine you.

The woman's mind quickly tried to find any solution to help her situation; as the hopelessness sunk in; one idea immediately came to her mind.

The goddess spoke in a harsh serious tone, "Do not finish that thought mortal."

The blonde woman swallowed in fear at the goddess tone, "The child will not be harmed, she is one of my children that I am bound to protect."

"Then you take it, I want this all to go away," the woman cried out in desperation, she just wanted this nightmare to go away. She sank to the ground as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs that escaped from her throat.

The goddess watched the woman with no facial expressional. "I will help the child, not however you."

The woman's sobs quieted, as she looked up at the goddess tears, "I will cloak the child's power, but understand this mortal no spell is meant to last forever. Once the babe becomes more powerful, the spell will weaken."

"Fine," the blonde woman cried, "I don't care!"

"Alright," Hecate stepped closer to the woman, towering over the woman's pathetic form. "Also every spell has a price are you willing to pay that price, in the end?"

"Yes," the woman breathed, tears still falling down her.

"Very well." Hecate's body began to glow as her aura began to overpower the clearing, almost making it hard to breath.

The blonde woman's eyes closed as she hoped to never see the dark evil eyes of the man following her.

In the shadows nearby the same dark eyes the woman, hoped to never see, watched quietly in the darkness.

**. . .**

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
